


He Casts His Fragrance

by snowynight



Series: What You Have Tamed [1]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Body Worship, Loyalty, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Furniture, Sex Toys, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Jim is a deadly flower, and Spock wants to lick and caress him everywhere. (Dark Fantasy AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

“Why, Mr. Spock, I don’t really expect this of you.” Jim’s smile was as addictive as opium. He smelt like the spring and desire, and Spock subtly breathed it in. “The Thorns must have hated your little gift. ”

Spock steepled his hands. “It is unfortunate, but necessary, to remind them proper procedures for… business. ”

Jim shook his head back and laughed. “I am sure they will learn their lesson, as it will be their last. Our tuition fee is really high. ” As he spoke, his hair dripped sweet nectar, which slid along his face. Spock's eyes followed the trail, wishing he could lick it away.

It was easy to see why the master abducted Jim and kept him as its prize flower: the striking gold in Jim’s hair, the hazel eyes that promised and tempted with promise of endless pleasure, and Jim’s lush red lips. However, rather than being a fragile lily, Jim was the deadly and beautiful Queen of All Poisons, and flourished in the blood of the dead he drank from. But then Jim would already perish in the master’s garden if he was just an ordinary flower. Instead he crawled and bled a way to freedom and current glory

Spock was amused how the Thorns thought they could usurp Jim because he was “just a spring flower”. He wondered how their boss liked getting stuffed with the tongues of his beloved.

“The Firm asked us to discuss a joint endeavour… ” Spock continued to report to and discuss the next items on the agenda with Jim. When he reached the middle of his list, Jim pouted at him.

“Mr Spock, I made you my First to make my day easier. You’re ruining my effort to be pretty and useless.”

People who thought Jim was just a pretty face found premature death a better fate, but Spock did not bother to mention that. Raising an eyebrow, Spock said, “I apologize, and I hope you will let me remedy my oversight. ”

“Really? What will you do for that? ” Jim asked, leaning backward to his chair, his robe spreading open and teased Spock with a glimpse of the perfection underneath.

 _Jim must be doing this to taunt me_ , Spock thought. _Because he knows I burn for him._ Despite Spock’s self-knowledge, his pulse raced up at Jim’s bare hint of skin.

“I am yours to serve, ” he said, meaning the words in more than one sense. Their relationship might have started when Jim made an irresistible offer to bound Spock to him for a contract, but it had grown messy and ill defined throughout the years they were together.

“Go ahead, Mr Spock, ” Jim said, spreading his legs wider.

Spock knelt by the bedside, put off Jim’s slippers, kissed and massaged Jim’s feet fully. Jim had delicate skin and feet, so Spock had Jim’s clothing and shoes tailor made to protect Jim from any harm. Despite Jim pretending otherwise, he took too little care for his comfort.

He trailed up his kisses, to Jim’s ankles, lower leg and inner thighs, pressing his nose to Jim’s skin to smell him, loving how Jim’s smell turned more fruity. It was said that the boss of the Enterprise wore his heart in his smell, but only Spock knew Jim perpetuated the rumour as another charade.

_“It’s only logical for me to be anyway I want to be everyone’s favorite” Jim said with a raised tip of mouth. “Do you agree, Mr. Spock? ”_

_“Very true, ” Spock said, honoured by Jim’s trust to reveal himself to him._

Jim caught his hair as an unsubtle hint, and Spock obliged. He nuzzled his nose against Jim’s groin, kissing along Jim’s organ, licking the head and the rim connecting the shaft, loving Jim's every gasp and moans. Jim felt so soft and delicate, and Spock wanted to be gentle with him.

Jim had other ideas. “Suck me, ” he demanded, putting his hands into Spock's to put him closer.

Spock obeyed, swallowing as much as he could, holding Jim’s hips and using his tongue and throat muscle to caress the gift inside. Jim thrust forcefully, but still with enough control not to choke Spock, and Spock was warmed by this little touch.

He licked all around, loving the salty taste and wanted more. Jim was beautiful everywhere, including his organ. Spock mapped and tasted as much as he could, but it was never enough to enjoy Jim’s pleasure.

Jim tensed up and trembled, tapping to let Spock know about Jim’s upcoming orgasm. Spock reluctantly let go enough so that he could taste Jim. When Jim erupted inside him, he got his fill and licked Jim clean, leaving no drop behind, but already craved for it like an addict to the best drug.

Jim pulled Spock up by his head and kissed him, their tongues dueled and tangled. Spock was thrilled about the lingering taste of Jim. When Jim released Spock for breath, his robe pulled further open, revealing his broad chest and a tiny brown nipple. Spock wanted to lavish them with the worship they deserved.

“Show me what you get, ” Jim said.

Spock’s fingers lit up when he channeled the magic energy. Every structure and design were laid out in open, and he tapped Jim’s bed. Twisting and altering the structure inside with inhuman speed, he pulled his hand away when Jim made a surprised sound.

Jim’s bed now looked like a flower bed, with various artificial flowers surrounding him. Jim played with one of the small white one and said, “I see that you’ve indulged your inner florist lately.”

He laid back and sighed contently, “It’s heaven to my back, but I’ll be disappointed with a mere sleeping aid.”

“You will sleep much much later,” Spock said. “My demonstration starts now.”

The small white one Jim played with dusted their stamens against Jim, who giggled under the touch. His giggle turned more breathy as the pollens stimulated and maintained arousal. . When Jim started panting, the white flowers retreated. Wild romance asters massaged Jim’s skin, leaving a trail of nectar that Spock wanted to lick them off Jim. Purple bellflowers sucked on Jim’s nipples, coaxing them to harden like small stone. Jim shouted and trembled when the seaside rein orchid vibrated against his penis, while other pleasured different parts of Jim’s body. Jim shivered and twisted his body, his blush spreading over his body. He made a half-hearted effort to get away from the pleasure, but caught and pressed them to himself when they started to withdraw.

The room was filled with the smell of honey. The nectar dripped along Jim’s chest, stomach and his thighs. Spock wanted to lick Jim clean inch by inch with his tongue, but he had to wait for Jim’s command.

Then Jim opened his eyes, his eye drunk and almost golden, and Jim’s true self started to show. Purple and red flowers blossomed around his hair. Rich green vines with white laurels surrounded Jim’s shoulder and chest decoratively. Spock’s mouth dried up and he held his fists tight.

Jim smiled, “What’re you waiting for?”

When Jim’s vines waved and dragged Spock to Jim, Spock pounced on Jim and licked Jim everywhere, rolling his tongue around Jim’s lovely nipples, nipping and soothing with his tongue afterwards. Then he licked over Jim, paying attention to Jim’s chest, his navel, his wrists and down. Jim’s skin was so soft that he tasted like sunlight in winter. The flowers retreated to give Spock more space to work.

Jim was hard again, and Spock lavished his attention on it. When Jim sighed, raised and spread his legs, Spock trailed his tongue to Jim’s balls and behind. With a thought, the flower branches formed a swing to suspended Jim in mid air. Spock knelt and lapped Jim’s hole with his tongue.

Jim pressed back into Spock and gasped, when Spock got his tongue further. Jim was so warm and tight inside and Spock quickened his pace. He bounced Jim up and down when rimming him, and Jim’s laughter grew into more moans.

He loved Jim’s incoherent words and moans. He loved how Jim pressed back to him and urge him to go deeper. He loved how carefree Jim laughed when he was suspended in mid-air. His hands squeezed Jim’s ass, advanced to caress Jim’s ball. He wanted to do this forever.

Jim trembled, his muscle tensed up and he came again, leaning into the flower swing with a blissed out smile. The swing lowered down, and Spock gently put Jim in his arms. His own desire had subdued to be more manageable. He was content to deal with it later when Jim was fully cared for.

“You are beautiful, ” Spock said. The words were too trite and conveyed less than what he wanted to say, but Jim seemed to hear what remained unsaid, and his smile beamed up the whole room.

“You outdid yourself. ”

Spock's pride swelled. “I am glad my performance is up to your satisfaction. ”

“You deserve a little reward, ” Jim said, his clever fingers stroking Spock. Spock trembled and it was almost painful when he got his release. He felt warmed by Jim's consideration.

Spock cleaned both of them up, massaged Jim's scalp when towelling his hair. He channeled his magic again, converting the flower bed back into a bed so that Jim got more comfortable.

Jim leaned into his arms and closed his eyes, his breath steady and slow, his fragrance now calm and subtle. Spock pulled a sheet over Jim, remembering every small details of Jim and treasuring every moment he could stay with him.


End file.
